Project: Redemtion
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: After receiving a call in America about a Secret War, but is shot down by the enemy known as M.E.C.H causing the team to scatter across the continent. Shadow, Aelita, Jeremy and Sakura and the Army that they are helping must find the rest of team before M.E.C.H find them. But while they were on their search they encounter a group of who AI's that want to destroy humanity


This is an Alternate Universe of Transformers and a rewritten version of The Life You Want.

And Kenta I am borrowing your idea of using openings and ending themes, so just thought I let you know if you are reading this.

Also here is a quick little thing in case if you all start to get confused.

This is indeed is a Transformers crossover think it involves a little of the Shattered Glass and by a little I mean that the Decepticons are good so yeah... That's all you guys need to know. With that enjoy this little story

* * *

Prologue

Professor Divinity Jones ran for her life down the halls in fear of what was attacking down the halls of a restricted facility. The facility was set to self-destruct, to prevent what was coming, however, many of the dying screams of the soldiers, echoed throughout the halls, to prevent the threat.

She quickly ran into her private lab and caught her breath. She then quickly barricaded the door, to buy herself some time.

"We made a mistake, no... _I _made a mistake..."

She then ran to her computer and started a recording.

"My name is Professor Divinity Jones, head of the research facility of Project: Eden. If anyone, anyone at all is watching this, than hear my plea! We were wrong to see this project through! We were wrong to take the only thing that was precious to them!"

Soon enough once the recording came to an end, she heard banging on the door.

"Please... You must save _them_."

She ended the recording, she had placed a label on the tape on it and quickly wrote the words "Play Me" than she had hid the camera and tape in her desk drawer where it would hopefully it would be safe from whoever was chasing her before the door blasted open; She let out a shriek.

Six figures walked into the room; they approached her as she shook in fear.

Only one among them had spoken to her.

"The time for you, to join the underworld has come Professor. Do you have any final words, before you suffer the same fate as the other humans?"

Divinity was in tears, and looked them in the eye.

"I'm sorry..." She choked, "I'm sorry what we _stole _from you... I know you won't ever forgive us, for what _we _have done to you... But I just want you to know... That I am truly sorry for what I have done..."

The figures turned to each other than the same one spoke to her once again.

"Is that all you have to say, Professor Divinity?"

Divinity nodded her head, in shame.

"Than, it's time for you to die."

Divinity shut her eyes, so she won't see what was to come.

And just like that... She was gone...

* * *

-_**Five Months Later; Somewhere over the Atlantic**_-

"_Shadow? Shadow, wake up._"

Shadow woke over the sound of the com link in the cockpit he was stationed at in the Skid. He rubbed his eyes and realized that the voice was Sakura who was in the passenger's seat with Aelita.

"Sakura, what's up?" He had asked her.

"_I just thought you would like to know that we're almost in America._" She said.

"We are?" Shadow had asked her.

"_Yeah! And thank god for it!" _Envy had said joining in on their conversation, "_I'm getting tired of playing I-Spy with Odd here!_"

"_Hey! You're just scared to admit that you can never bit the master at I-Spy!" _Odd said over the com.

"_Master at I-Spy?_" Ulrich said, "_Look around Odd! For a whole week, we have seen nothing but the ocean out here!_"

"_Not true! I saw a humpback whale yesterday!_" Odd had protested.

"_You sure that wasn't just you imagining thin_gs?" Korra had said.

"_Maybe he's imagining things because he's hungry again?_" William had asked.

"Or maybe because he's starting to get bored of this plane ride, as I am sure we are all getting bored by it." Shadow had said.

"_Who know's it could be both._" Aelita said who was the one driving the ship.

Shadow than saw land in the distance from where they were.

"_Hey! Land hoe!" _Odd had shouted.

"_Thanks for pointing that out you mutt._" Jeremy (Who was Aelita's co-pilot) said to Odd.

"_Hey! What do I keep telling you?! I'm not a mutt!_" Odd shouted at Andrew.

Shadow couldn't help but ask, "Aelita, remind me again, what kind of job are we walking into anyway?"

"Some kind of secret war I think." Aelita had replied, "I'm not entirely sure if it's true or not."

"_Exactly what's so secret about it anyway?_" Odd asked, "_They fighting over some special recipe or something?_"

"_Well, Odd, we're not going to know until we're there at the coordinates._" Yumi said to him, "_Besides, I don't think it is some sort of recipe, so where did you get that from exactly?_"

"_No questions Yumi, no questions_." He simply replied.

"_How about we play the quiet game for now?_" Envy said, "_Until we get their?"_

"_Yes, Odd, let's all play the quiet game._" Ulrich added

"_But we played that three days ago!" _ The half cat, half dog complained.

Soon they all (Excluding Sakura) shouted in unison, "**ODD!**" Thus it made Odd just stay quiet.

It has already been five months since the passing of the consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, after he had committed suicide. Within the months, even if Shadow doesn't show this emotion to the rest, he had slowly began to be eaten by his own guilt, that somehow, like somehow the death of his closest friend was his fault.

It was in a way as he thought.

He knew that Moriarty was playing innocent. He knew that he was lying to the entire city, hell, the entire country of London, about Sherlock being a fake! And yet he failed to tell this to the head of Scotland Yard, all because Sherlock convinced him not too.

He should've went against Sherlock's decision He should've gone to Scotland Yard and convince them that Moriarty was wrong. But in the end, he ended up dead like a doornail.

And Shadow ended up suffering inside as he was suffering before, when he had lost Nadeshiko, who was very much like a mother to him even if he was of a different species.

Alice of course ended up taking him and Sakura in since they both didn't want to go back to 221B for the time being.

While there they had started to take part in cases with her and the others, one of them being this case in particular.

Just about a week ago they had received a signal with an embedded message for them. It was from someone in the U.S.A, saying that they need their assistance in some kind of war going on, a secret war to be exact. So far from they could tell from the message it had sounded like they were in dire need of help.

So they had prepped their ship known as the Skid and set off to America with almost the whole team and it has already been one week since they left for America and to the coordinates.

They soon found themselves over the continent.

"_Good news everybody, we're almost the rendezvous point._" Jeremy said to the team.

"How soon till we get their?" Korra had asked Jeremy.

"_At the speed we're going we should be their in no more than ten minutes." _

"_Good! As soon as we land I'm going to stretch my legs, go behind a tree or a bush and then do my business._" Odd said.

"_Why didn't you was that thing that was installed in your seat?_" Ulrich had asked.

"_Huh? What thing?_"

"_You know… The __**thing**__." _

"_Oh! You mean that __**thing**_… _How do you use it again?_"

"_It's actually really easy to use, all you have to do is-_"

Just than the computer on the Skid started going haywire, causing everyone's ears to bleed since the alarm was so loud.

"_**OW! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE!**_" William had shouted

"_It's the alarm system!_" Jeremy had shouted, "_Something must've triggered it._"

"No kidding it was triggered!" Shadow had said, "What set it off!?"

Aelita looked through the radar while in the driver's seat and she had said to the rest, "_It's a jet! Four of them to be exact! They're all from a fighter class from the look of it!_"

"What's the type of jet?!"

"_It looks like a 18C/D! A Hornet Jet by the look of it!_"

"_I'm going to file that in the category of not good._" Odd had said over the com.

"_You could say that again!_" Jeremy said, "_Looks there's three of them, and they're preparing to attack us!_"

Just than, the jets that were following them, began to fire at them.

"_**EVERYBODY HANG ON!**_" Aelita shouted over the com link.

Aelita started to dodge all the fire that was aimed at them. Everyone on the ship just began screaming as the ship began to flip and made all kinds of turns as they were getting shot at.

"_Boy! These bastards sure mean business!_" William said.

Jeremy than said to the group, "_Listen guys, ready or not we have to fight back!"_

"You sure about that Jeremy?" Shadow had said, "Don't forget the ships that we are in a prototype!"

"_Shadow's right! We don't know what's going to happen if we go up against, those guys!_" Korra said to him.

"_We don't have a choice Korra!_" Aelita said, "_Everybody get ready! I am switching your cockpits on manual control!_"

In front of Shadow and everyone else's seat, the controls for their own mini-ships had popped up so that they could steer it on there own.

Aelita than prepared to dispatch them. "_Detaching in five… four… three… two… one!_"

The four ships detached, allowing the four pilots which were, Envy, Yumi, Odd, and Shadow to drive.

"**LET'S TEACH THESE GUYS A LESSON!**" Odd shouted as he drove towards the jets.

"**WHOA! YOU AIN'T GOING TO HOG ALL THE FUN!**" Envy drove after Odd, and soon the others followed.

Each of them got their weapons ready and started to fire at the jets, as the rest of the Skid went ahead of them.

They all soon began to fire at each other causing misfires to explode like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

But the other two jets started to fire at the Skid. The shots managed to hit only parts of the Skid causing it to shake and the three people within the ship to scream.

"You guys okay in their!?" Shadow shouted over the com.

"_We're okay Shadow!_" Sakura had said.

"_But we won't be for long! We just lost the first shield layer!_" Jeremy added, "_If they take out the next one we'll be sitting ducks!_"

"Damn it! Envy! Korra! Odd! Ulrich! Defend the Skid! Yumi & William! You're with me!" Shadow said to them over the Com.

"_**ROGER!**_" Envy, Korra, Odd, Yumi, William and Ulrich said in unison.

Envy and Odd drove the ships toward the Skid went towards the Skid and started to fire at the two jets; Soon they went to a defense position. While Yumi and Shadow drove towards the other two ships and started to fire at them.

Soon enough they were over America as they continued to fire at one another.

"_We can't get take these guys at once_" Odd had said.

"_Your right! What do we do?!_" Aelita said.

"_William and I will lead this guy away!_" Yumi said to Shadow.

"_Korra and I will do the same!_" Envy said.

"Got it! Be careful!"

"_Shadow look who you're talking to!_" Envy said

"_We'll be fine! Just focus on your fight!_" Korra said to him.

"Got it!" Shadow said

Yumi and Envy who were driving their own ship led the other jets astray as they continued to fire at them, but as Shadow head back to the Skid the remaining jet managed to hit the small ship that Odd and Ulrich were in; The missile had hit the engine.

"_**ODD, ULRICH!**_" Jeremy and Aelita both shouted.

"_**AHH! HUSTON! MAYDAY! RED ALERT! WE'RE GOING DOWN!**_" Odd shouted over the com.

"**ODD! ULRICH! HANG ON! I'M COMING TO HELP YOU!**" Shadow said.

"_**NO!**_" Ulrich said, "_**YOU GUYS GET TO RENDEZVOUS! WE'LL TRY TO-!**_"

Odd and Ulrich's com went offline, causing Shadow to slam his fist in the glass as he shouted, "**DAMN IT!**"

Just as Odd and Ulrich's com went offline, Korra, Envy, Yumi and Williams com went offline as well.

"_Oh god…" _He heard Aelita say, "_They've been…_"

Just than Shadow saw a missile hit the Skid causing the three within to scream.

"_**OH GOD WE'VE BEEN HIT!**_" Jeremy cried out.

"**HANG ON TO YOUR LUNCHES! I'M COMING TO HELP!**" Shadow had shouted.

"_**SHADOW! IF YOU COME AFTER US YOU'LL END UP DEAD!**_" Aelita told him, "_**DON'T DO IT!**_"

"**I**t's not worth it!" Sakura had said.

Shadow immediately started to move like a bullet towards the Skid, not even caring about the warning signs that had appeared on his screen and not even hearing his friends shout to him.

Than out of nowhere he had just lifted his hand and a light began to emit off his palm and soon he as was the others were blinded by the light.

And the last thing he had heard was familiar voices just shouting his name.

(_**Opening Music: Blood + Colors of the Heart**__)_

-End of Prologue-


End file.
